Lion-o's lady of choice
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: All around the galaxy surviving Thunderian lion women hear that Lion-o was now of age. They come to third earth. Tygra explains to Lion-o he must get to know these young ladies and court them. Lion-o doesn't know who to choose but Snarf tells him to trust his heart.
1. Chapter 1

_All around the galaxy surviving Thunderian lion women hear that Lion-o was now of age. They come to third earth. Tygra explains to Lion-o he must get to know these young ladies and court them. Lion-o doesn't know who to choose but Snarf tells him to trust his heart._

chapter 1

Lion-o rescued the new Thundercats and life had continued on third earth. Not only that he was also at the age to take a bride.

Thunderian lion families heard that he was alive and now of age and they were going to get their of age daughters ready. Then they were going to send them to third earth.

Lion-o saw some ships in the distance. They landed near cat's lair and out of the ships came out lioness Thunderians. "You're Thunderians," Lion-o said.

"Yes noblewomen, we came because we heard you were here," one of them said.

"Why?" Lion-o asked.

"Perhaps I can explain," Tygra said. "These ladies are your suitors, you have to get to know these young ladies and court them then you must pick one to be your bride. You are at the age to take a bride Lion-o other surviving Thunderians across the universe must have heard and they sent their daughters for you to court." he said.

Lion-o was shocked about this he had to court all these females. There were four of them. "Oh boy this will not be easy," Lion-o said.

"I never said it would be easy Lion-o there will be rooms for them to stay in while they are here, so get to know them." Tygra said.

"Okay," Lion-o said. "But I don't think I'm ready," he said.

"According to the law, you are just trust yourself." Tygra said.

"Okay, I know I should be careful of who I choose." Lion-o said. "Because if I don't make the right choice I will live with that mistake for the rest of my life." he said.

"That is why you are going to get to know them, so you can make the right choice so be careful." Tygra said. "Well go introduce yourself to them." he said.

"Okay," Lion-o said. He headed over the lion noble women to introduce himself. "Hello I am Lion-o the lord of the Thundercats," he said.

"Nice to meet you, I am Tanali of the brown mane family." Tanali said.

"I am Castra of the black mane family." Castra said.

"I am Valtini of the blonde mane family." Valtini said.

"I'm Liosia of the white lion family." Liosia said.

"Nice meet all of you, I would like to show you around cat's lair." Lion-o said.

All the other Thundercats came to meet the ladies. "Okay nice to meet you now we will help you feel at home here." Panthro said.

"Yes so get comfortable," Snarf said.

Mum-Ra was observing through his cauldron. "It seems Lion-o must pick a bride." Mum-Ra said. "We must make sure he doesn't succeed in choosing the right one." he said.

Back at Cat's lair the Thundercats had the rooms set up for their guests. "This will take of you for your stay in cat's lair so get comfortable and make yourselves at home," Lion-o told them.

"Thank you so much Lion-o," Liosia said.

So they got comfortable in their rooms and thought about the next few months with Lion-o and the other Thundercats. They knew Lion-o was the one to make the choice not them. So this was very important for him and their people.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Over the next couple of days Lion-o got to know them. Castra was kind and polite, Tanali was gentle and brave, Valtini was very beautiful and fair, and Liosia was all of those things. Today Lion-o was out for a walk and the girls were with him. He saw his friend Hachiman. "Hello Lion-o San those new Thundercats?" he asked.

"No, they are some noble lion women that are my age and I must pick one of them to be my bride in three months time," Lion-o said. "It's a tradition, it's something I must do, and it's for the good of my people," he said.

"I see, I think anyone of them would make a lovely bride." Hachiman said.

"Thank you my friend." Lion-o said.

"Hello Lion-o who is your friend?" Valtini asked touching him and being all flirty.

"His name is Hachiman and please keep your hands to yourself." Lion-o said.

"Sorry, whatever lord Lion-o wants he gets," she said.

"They all have good qualities but they are grating on my nerves." Lion-o said.

"Sorry Lion-o sorry if I bothered you would you like sometime alone?" Liosia asked. She was very wonderful angel.

"I would, but still want to know you all, I would like it if all of you keep your hands to yourself that is all I ask." Lion-o said.

"Okay," they said.

Mum-Ra had turned himself into a pixie and saw Valtini who was trailing behind. Mum-Ra sensed she was selfish and vain just the right one to make Lion-o miserable and his people suffer. "I see you love him," he told her.

"I do if I marry him I will be lady of the Thundercats the queen of my people and all my friends will be so jealous and I will get anything my heart desires." she said.

"Then give him this, it's a love potion. It will make him fall in love with you the one who gives it too him. It's imprinted with you in it. He will love you and you alone." he said. "Put one drop it his drink every night and it will work." he said. "Then in three months time he will be yours if you skip a dose he will fall in love with someone else so make sure you don't forget. Remember it is our little secret." he said.

"I will thank you," Valtini said. It was a wonderful thing. But something didn't sit right in the back of her mind.

Lion-o found talking to the girls was something nice. He liked to talk to all of them especially Liosia. There was just something about her that made his heart sing.

That night Valtini put a drop of the potion in Lion-o's cup when no one was looking. She felt a little guilty about it but she wanted this but her conscious made her feel bad.

What will happen now?


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o was feeling the effects of the love potion. He was having a love spell cast over him for Valtini. But his heart told him it was wrong he loved Liosia. Valtini felt guilty about drugging Lion-o so she stopped for a couple of days and he was returning to normal. The Mum-Ra as a pixie returned. "Remember do not skip doses or he won't be yours." he said.

"I don't want to do this any longer!" Valtini said. Then left her room.

"Valtini what's going on?" Lion-o asked.

"Lion-o, Thundercats there is something I have to confess. About two weeks ago a pixie gave this love potion and told me to put it in Lion-o's drink so I would be the one he chooses. But I began feeling guilty. The guilt was eating me alive." Valtini said. Tygra took the bottle.

"I feel this is Mum-Ra's doing." He said.

They disposed of the potion and things went back to normal. The months passed and Lion-o got to know all of them. But his love for Liosia grew stronger. Liosia's feelings for the young lord grew stronger too. Lion-o mostly courted her.

They talked about things they liked and things they didn't like. They even went out to see his friends together. The others could see this was true love in the making so they could see this was an obvious choice for the young lord.

Finally by the end of the third month Lion-o had made his decision. He came over to Liosia and got down on one knee. "Liosia will you marry me and be my lady of the Thundercats?" he asked.

"Yes!" Liosia said.

The Thundercats were happy to hear it now they would have future lady of the Thundercats.

Up next the Wedding stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everyone was getting ready for the wedding between Lion-o and Liosia. Her family heard the wonderful news. They were very happy. At cat's lair things were hopping. They were getting things ready for the wedding.

"Okay white roses, white ribbons, white cake with vanilla frosting, chicken, strawberries, cookies, raspberries, and rings." Tygra said.

"That's everything," Cheetara said.

"Great now everything will be ready for tomorrow," Bengali said.

"Tomorrow we will have a new lady of Thundercats." Pumyra said.

"Who knows their might be an heir in the future," Lynx-o said.

"Yes, only time will tell." Cheetara said.

The next day all of Thundercats friends and allies showed up. Even Liosia's family showed up. Now it was going to be a wonderful wedding.

Tygra had the right to marry them. "Friends and fellow Thunderians we gather here today to celebrate the union of Lion-o and Liosia who will be the lord and lady of the Thundercats." he said.

"Liosia do you promise to be a kind, just, and fair lady of the Thundercats and share your responsibilities with Lion-O?" Tygra asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Lion-o do you take Liosia as your wife and lady of the Thundercats? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for as long as you both shall live?" Tygra asked.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"Liosia do you take Lion-o as your husband and lord of the Thundercats? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse in for as long as you both shall live?" Tygra asked.

"I do," Liosia said.

Lion-o and Liosia placed the rings on each other's fingers.

"You may kiss the bride," Tygra said.

Lion-o and Liosia kissed. "I present to you Lion-o and Liosia the lord and lady of the Thundercats." Tygra said.

It was a big celebration. Soon Lion-o and Liosia went out for their Honeymoon. "See you both in two weeks!" Bengali called.


End file.
